We're All A Little Mad
by obsessedwriter17
Summary: When Sam and Dean go on a hunt after escaping from jail things take a turn for the worse when Sam gets injured. Set after 12x09, 'First Blood.' Sam!whump, protective!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, this is my first "published" fanfic and I hope that I get some good feedback... thanks for reading!

* * *

Dean was talking on the phone when Sam had walked into the kitchen heading towards the coffee pot making some for Dean and himself. He had heard only the end of the conversation but knew that Dean was accepting an invitation to something that he would have to also be dragged into.

"Yeah, sounds like fun… Okay, man. Yeah, sure…. Okay. Alright, see you then." Dean ended the call.

"Hey, who was that?" Sam said as he sat down at the table, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and taking a sip of coffee.

"Cesar." He said as he sat across from Sam, grabbing a piece of Cheerio's from Sam's bowl. Sam glared at him, but went right back to eating his cereal. "He invited us to go hunting; duck hunting that is." Sam's interest perked as he turned his head to the side, with a slight smile knowing he was right, it was an invitation of some sorts. He looked up at Dean when he heard what the invitation was for.

"Duck hunting?" Sam said questioningly.

"Yeah, he and Jesse were betting that we could hunt somethin' other than just monsters," Dean said taking a sip of Sam's coffee.

"Dude, get your own," Sam said as he scooted the coffee closer to himself. Dean shrugged, "yours always turns out better," he added under his breath. Sam scolded him.

"Anyways, I told them we would go."

"I thought you wanted to lay low for a while since we escaped in Colorado," Sam said taking a sip of his coffee with a grin. He does make coffee a lot better than Dean does, that made him proud.

"Yeah, well that was before Cesar and Jesse betted on us." He said eyeing Sam's coffee.

"Well, I guess there's no choice, you already said 'yes'… so, when are we going?"

"No, I mean, if you don't want to go…" Dean regressed.

"No, I'm fine with going—" Sam recounted.

"…'cause Sam, you don't need to be forced into this."

"Dean. I want to go," Sam said, with finality.

Dean pursed his lips, eyes still drawn to Sam's coffee, every now and then he would look at Sam pleadingly.

"We can leave tonight, so we can get there in the morning," Dean said, tapping the table with his knuckles.

"Alright, sounds good," Sam said, ending the conversation. Dean's tapping would become rhythmic, and Sam would look between Dean's hands and his face. He saw that Dean was still eyeing Sam's cup of coffee.

After a while longer he reluctantly gave up, "here, have the rest." He said, sliding the coffee over towards Dean.

"Yes," Dean muttered under his breath.

~~~~Scene 2~~~~

Dean grabbed the bags from Sam's hands and tossed them in the trunk with the rest of their things. He closed the trunk, and jingled his keys from out of his pocket.

"Alright, you ready?" Dean opened the door.

Sam knocked on the top of the car, "yup." He said with a smile.

"What?" Dean said as he looked at Sam, a wide grin on his face, those dimples evident of his happiness. Dean smiled back, pleased with the rarity, but calming effect Sam's smile gave him.

"This is our first trip, in a long time. We deserve it." Sam said with a nod.

"Yeah… you're right." Dean said as he started the car up and drove off.

— — — —

A couple of hours had gone by, the brothers would sing along to a song every once in a while. Sam would grab a smoothie from the back of the cooler, offering a sip to Dean, to which Dean would obviously deny.

"So… do you know anything about duck hunting?" Sam asked Dean, sipping the green energy smoothie, looking at Dean waiting for his response.

"Uh, well… Actually no. No, I do not. Don't you? Mr. Smart-ass?" Dean said with a grin. Sam once more annoyingly glanced at his brother.

"No, I don't know anything about it either," Sam said sipping his drink.

They drove off bantering and bickering about things they could never really agree on. They were always competitive with one another, it was part of what made their relationship so strong. They disagreed on something but knew that each argument was valid, but stubbornness was always looming over their conversations disallowing them to ever agree.

This continued for the next 300 miles, the night turning into the early mornings.

Once Sam woke up, he saw the beginnings of the day starting. A low fog began to cloud the road, Dean drove slightly slower than usual as he tried to maneuver his way through the thickness of the fog. The sky was outlined with orange, pink and blue clouds as the sun began to peak its way out.

He saw a sign that read 'Alamosa next exit' to which Dean had exited out the freeway.

"We here?" Sam said sitting up a little straighter.

"No, we're about an hour and a half away, just stopping to get something to eat. Saw a sign with pancakes on them couple'a miles back. Thought we should try 'em out." Dean said smiling.

Sam nodded and stretched his arms, as a yawn surfaced waking him up a little more.

/

The impala graveled to a stop as Sam and Dean saw Jesse and Cesar standing by their truck, unpacking their guns, backpacks, and other supplies that they were to take with them on the hunting trip.

They turned around, smiled, and waved at the brothers. Sam waved back, as Dean was getting out of the car, a grin on his face. "Hey, what's up guys!"

He popped the trunk, handed Sam the gun, and took one out for himself.

"You boys ready or what?" Cesar said with a grin. "You got all that you need?" Jesse said closing the cargo bed's door. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Uh… yeah?" Sam said turning to Dean, in a confused and concerned way.

Dean looked back with a reassuring face, knowing they'll be fine with just the guns.

Cesar and Jesse laughed as they properly greeted Sam and then Dean.

"Ah, you'll be fine, just don't find yourself face to face with a bear," Cesar said.

Sam and Dean laughed, looked at each other with worry.

They followed Cesar into the woods, Jesse trailed behind him turning to the boys, "Don't worry, we figured you guys didn't know what the hell you've gotten yourselves into, so I brought extra supplies." He reassured them. Sam and Dean said their thank you's and all four men headed into the woods. Unaware of the rest of the world behind or in front of them.

~~~~Scene 4~~~~

"Okay, you see that there? Gently let go of the trigger… easy now." Cesar coached as Dean focused in on an unexpected duck that had been pecking at something on the ground that they could not make out.

Dean closed one eye, allowing more focus and breathed out at the same time he pulled the trigger and an explosion of feathers was all that Sam had seen. Something about this had an unsettling feeling inside Sam.

He saw what hunting does, it builds strength, but it also builds callous character and he was aware of its cunning effect it had on all of them.

They praised Dean as Sam offered a sympathetic smile, Dean knew he didn't mean it as he faltered his smile, but shook it off and rejoined the attention that he was being given for the raw talent that is hunting.

They went over to pick the duck up and tied its feet together, Jesse laid it around his shoulder and they continued through the woods. Sam looked all around, admiring the beauty of the forest every now and then he would hear the soft cawing of birds, the soft thumping of raindrops settled over them as they walked on.

At one point Sam picked up a leaf that was a mixture of colors, nothing he'd ever see before, he pocketed it to save and kept on walking.

It was reassuring to him, he allowed for it to consume his thoughts as it comforted him.

The other boys were a few feet ahead of him stirring up a conversation, fixated on Dean's charismatic bravado.

"Oh, shh, shh!" Jesse said waving them down to a crouch. Cesar laughed in amusement and praise as he saw what Jesse was peering at. A deer was about 60 yards away from where they crouched. "Oh look at that beauty," Cesar whispered.

Dean pulled out his gun slowly, rested it on a fallen tree branch and had one eye closed, focused in on the deer. "Oh, yes!" Cesar cheered on. "You crazy son'ava'bitch!" said Jesse as he clapped Dean on the back.

"Easy does it."

"That's it, just breath."

"You've got her, Dean." They encouraged him.

"Dean," Sam said a little above a whisper and was immediately dismissed by the boys. Dean looked at him annoyed, he refocused on the target and pulled the trigger.

Sam jumped and looked away. He heard the guys whooping and hollering, praising Dean for the amazing talent he had.

"See I told 'em Dean don't mess around. He can hunt anything!" Cesar boasted.

They ran over to the deer and stared in awe. Dean took the gun off from around his shoulder and positioned it in front of him, he handed Jesse his phone, "here take a picture of me. I'm sending this to my mom!" Dean said amusingly. He put his foot right next to the bullet wound that killed the innocent deer. As the three men laughed in amusement, drunk off of the adrenaline that surged through there veins.

Dean did various amounts of poses, Jesse and Cesar laughed and pegged him to do more.

It was then that Sam heard it. It was a shrilling, eerie scream. Distant enough that only he heard it, he looked around in a ready position, his gun cocked in his hand. "Hey, Sam! Come over here and take a picture with me!" Dean said, waving him over.

Sam didn't pay him any attention and frantically looked around to see where it could have come from. "D'you guys here that?" Sam said. He heard it again coming from his left. He walked towards it, intrigued, scared.

He looked back and saw Dean, Cesar, and Jesse taking turns capturing pictures of the fallen deer. He ignored them, figuring that he didn't need them. He was more than capable of investigating this on his own.

The scream sounded again, this time it seemed much closer, a lot more strained. Sam hunched over, cocking his gun up more. He looked back at the guys, oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey! You guys hearing that? Dean? Dean! Did you hear that?" Still no response, Sam huffed in defeat and continued on.

Meanwhile, Dean had taken the beer that Jesse offered him as they readied to chop up the deer to place some of the carcasses into the cooler to cook up later that night. Their conversation roared on as Sam slowly slipped from their vision.

Sam followed the rustling of pattering feet. The only thing he can hear now was his breathing, huffing out every now and then when he heard the flapping of a bird's wings or the screech of voice he was so desperately following. He walked slowly, cautiously, and then…

He heard a low growl from behind him. He turned around, the gun ready for aim, but nothing was seen. In the far distance, there was a dark shadow, a figure unseen by Sam, but was getting closer with every step that Sam took as he walked the opposite direction.

Soon he came to a stream, he crouched down and rested his elbow on his knee cupped water up to his lips, and just as he was about to take a sip he saw it. The figure, but just its reflection on the surface of the water standing on the other side of the water. It did not look human, but as soon as Sam shot out his gun and pointed it toward where he thought it was standing, it was suddenly not there. Sam looked back down at the water and saw nothing.

He turned around as he heard another scream, his eye caught a red backpack that was hanging on a broken tree branch about 20-30 feet away from him. He cautiously approached it.

He saw fluffs of cotton lining the pathway that lead to the backpack. He picked one up to examine and put it down when he saw more leaving a trail back to the red pack. The closer he got to it the more he can make out a terrible scene unfolding. Blood began to be spotted along the path. Soon the quite was met with the quickened beating of his heart. He feared the worst.

He finally reached a shoe, but the shoe was not empty. The shoe still had a severed foot in it. Sam jolted back in fear and tripped over a tree's root that overgrew on the ground. He landed on his back and crawled away as he saw remaining's of a body start to scatter a destroyed campsite. He got up to investigate more and saw an arm thrown ways away from the foot, as he saw a torn up tent and sleeping bag now covered in blood.

The scream sounded as if it came from above him and he ducked in fear. He looked up and saw a body that was cut from the waist up hanging above him- dead. He spooked, and ran to go find the others to warn them.

He picked himself up and started running, all he could hear was his breathing, his footsteps and a flock of birds above him starting to take flight.

"Dean!" He shouted. "Dean!"

He kept running, running towards his brother, running in fear that they could be next.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Dean looked around in panic, "where's Sam?!" He let go of his beer and grabbed his gun. "Sam?!" he shouted.

He heard nothing, he only heard a flock of birds fly above their heads, soon silence took over once more and he could only hear the soft beginnings of rain start to pitter-patter around them.

He began to fiercely walked towards the direction he would think Sam to be heading. Then he heard it, the scream that Sam had chased. Dean ran towards it.

"Dean!" Jesse yelled, "guess its time to go," Cesar said as he packed up the beers and ran after Dean.

Soon they began to call for Sam. Dean searching frantically for his little brother.

Sam began to panic, he had the most unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach and ran as fast as he could, but then he suddenly stopped when he realized he had no idea where he was heading. He stopped and looked around him, everything looked the same. Expect for that figure. He cocked his gun to it and shot.

Dean heard a gun go off to his far left and ran in that direction, "SAM!" He yelled.

The figure vanished and Sam ran towards it. He felt as if he was subconsciously going towards it, his mind told him to go the other way, but something had forced him to search the thing out.

So he ran, he ran madly towards the mysterious figure.

Sam was running hard and without thinking that he hadn't noticed an unusual pattern on the floor, as leaves covered up a ditch that Sam had fallen into. He cut his chin on the edge of the ditch, and hit his temple on the side wall of the big hole, his elbow scrapped the sides, and darkness overwhelmed him for a split second as he met ground with a loud thump. His vision was blurry, and his ears felt as if he was listening into a seashell. His body did not cooperate with him as he laid limply on the cold ground beneath him.

He groaned as he felt the pain that plagued his arm, face, and head. He looked up and saw the trees above him, but he also saw that he was in a big trench that caved around him. His breathing began to shallow out, and he feared that he would pass out so he made himself stand up. He turned over on his side and picked himself up off the ground.

"Dean," he whimpered. "D-D-Dean," he said weakly, but a little louder.

He got on his knees holding his arm close to him, he found his voice, "Dean!" He yelled as loud and hard as he could. By the force it took him to scream he felt the cut above his eyebrow split a little more, blood ran down his face covering his left eye.

~~~~ Scene 5~~~~

Dean could hear Sam yell his name from ahead of him. It echoed around him and he couldn't decipher which direction it was truly coming from he looked around frantically as the other boys yelled for Sam, "Sam! Sam, can you hear us?"

"Sam, follow our voices!"

"Sam, we're coming!" They shouted. Dean felt a lump in his throat as he saw no sign of his brother.

He can hear his name being called for again, this time it was from behind him. The sun was setting to his right, a dark casted forest was his setting around him. And he ran towards his brother.

"Sam!" He called hoping for a response.

Sam's body ached as he stood on his feet looked either direction. One side, to his right, looked farther, darker, less safe. His left side, which seemed to be 10 feet closer, had a candle lit reflected from another tunnel that lead deeper into the cave. He chose the latter and walked towards the candle lit cave.

He felt fearful, though this was not uncommon, it was persistent and unnaturally heavy on his heart. He wanted to turn the other way, felt like he would be safer turning the other way, but he continued in search of the lit candle's source.

He limped, holding his left arm, ears ringing towards a cave that turned out to be a nightmare…

Inside he saw an examining table, the ones he always sees at an autopsy. Tools lined the table, a chair was placed in the middle of the cave. To the right he saw chains, torture chains and above them he saw a wide opening, about 100 feet above where he stood. Rain started to drip down, giving him a chill. Sam slowly backed out when he saw a shadow move from across the cave, he quickly stood around the corner, his shoulder bumped a lit candle, burning wax sizzled his skin. He placed his hand around his mouth to keep from screaming.

He heard the footsteps get closer, he could hear The Thing sniffing Sam out. He tried to press up against the caves wall a little further to blend in. But The Thing had sniffed him out and was only mere inches away from him, the corner of the wall stood between them.

It let out a low growl, before It took charge and knocked Sam out. Sam had seen what The Thing looked like. He was confused and surprised, which lead him off guard and allowed It to knock him unconscious.

The Thing was Lucifer. The Lucifer that had tormented Sam years ago, the same Lucifer that destroyed Sam from the inside. It was Sam's worst nightmare.

~~~~Scene 6~~~~

"Dean, I'm not saying we should stop, but it's getting dark out. We need to think about this a little more clearly," Jesse said leaning against a tree.

"Okay, you guys go ahead and head out. I'm gonna keep looking for Sam," Dean said gripping the gun a little tighter. "No, Dean thats not what we mean," Cesar said.

"Well I'm sure as hell not leaving my brother out here, not by himself. I am going to look for him," Dean said sternly.

"Dean, please think rationally about this! Its way too cold—" Jesse stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"And you don't think Sam's not cold out here by himself?! No, you know what… You're right. You can leave, I never asked you to stay." Dean said as he continued to walk, in search of his lost little brother.

"That isn't what I meant, Dean!" Jesse said, "yeah well I don't need no damn apology, Jesse. Just go already, its too cold out here for you anyways, right?!" Dean yelled.

"Hey! Dean, watch it." Cesar said, getting in between the two arguing men.

"I'll go with you… We both will. We are going to find Sam. But you gotta take care of yourself. You don't know these woods and Jess and I have been comin' out here for years now. Let us help you." Cesar placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean let out a huff, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He placed a hand below his nose, rubbing at his cheeks and chin. He nodded slowly, then quickened it, "yeah, go 'head." He agreed.

Sam came to, his arms were locked and suspended above his body. His long legs still dangled about 2-3 feet off the ground. Blood from his split eyebrow was still trailing down his face. He slowly lifted his head to see that he had no shirt on, or shoes. His jeans were soaked through and looked up towards the sky to see rain start to steadily fall on and around him.

His vision blurred, but he could make out a figure standing a few feet away from him. He saw the figure- the man wear a black apron, with black gloves on that reached just below his elbows. He was looking at the tools that were laid out before him, he inspected each with precision. Choosing carefully, before putting it down and picking up another one.

The man finally chose an object— a long tool with small a flat rod at the end of the stick. He placed the rod into a lantern that had a burning candle inside. He turned to face Sam, "well, well, well. Look who's up." He said bring the lantern and rod with him.

As he got closer he could make out a face. He recognized the face, it was the same face that had overwhelmed his nightmares. It was the face that was seared into his memories when he closed his eyes. They were always dark, menacing, and cold. They were the devils eyes after all. They were meant to look sinister, they bred evil and churned Sam's stomach.

"Hey Sammy," he said before he took the rod out and placed it on Sam's abdomen, right atop his rib cage. Sam yelled a scream of pain that overflowed his thoughts. He was incapable of thinking anything else, he was scared beyond belief, nothing felt more cold than this. Sam didn't even think he was on Earth anymore.

Sam's screams carried out the top of the cave, and floated to where Dean, Jesse and Cesar were. "Sammy!" Dean shouted, he took off running chasing after the last traces of Sam's torturous screams.

"Sammy!" Dean called out. He ran with every breath in him, that he did not see the tree branch that tripped him. He came down crashing to a halt a new pain surfaced and rested right on his left cheek. He sat up, and went to reach for his cheek, but Cesar stopped him.

"Don't touch it," he said grabbing his wrist.

"Do you have the kit?" Cesar asked Jesse. "No, I thought you grabbed it?" Jesse responded crouching down to Dean. "Well obviously I didn't!" Cesar retorted back. Jesse looked at him angrily, but did not say anything. He took out his flashlight, as the sun made its finally leaks of light, the moon now stood about them.

He pointed his light out in front of him and saw a brown wooden sign only a few yards out.

"Theres a sign there, our car is probably only about a few yards that way," He said nodding towards the direction. "Listen you two stay here, I'll go get the kit, and some more shells. It won't take long." Jesse said as he stood up.

"Okay. Okay, but hey. Be careful out there, you hear?" Cesar grabbed Jesse's elbow, "Come back to me." He whispered before Jesse smiled and left them behind.

"Is it that bad? My face?" Dean finally spoke up. "Oh yeah, trust me." Cesar snickered.

Dean rolled his eyes at this.

Sam heavily breathed, each breath more painful than the last. He tried to focus on something positive, something that could distract the pain away, but the only thoughts that lingered were of him in Hell, him and Dean fighting, Dean telling him how terrible a brother he is. His father telling Dean to kill him if need be all those years ago. His mother leaving them because it was "too hard" for her. He felt more emotional pain that she left and he was angry. He should be understanding of her wanting to leave, but his only memories of her are not even real memories. Only falsified hopes that filled a void he desperately wanted to fill.

Lucifer had build a fire specifically for the use of heating up the rod to sear, torture, and brand Sam with. But under the intense fire, and the small weekend rod broke.

"Aw, no fun," Lucifer pouted. "Guess, I'll just have to…" He swung the stick like a bat, target was Sam's ribs. It collided with such ferocity that Sam can hear each rib crack. It was so forceful Sam could not breathe, white spots clouded his vision. He swung at Sam again and again, Sam couldn't hold out much longer.

Again Sam had seen the terrible things that were present in his nightmares. All the times that he couldn't save someone, all the times he couldn't save Dean. All of Dean's deaths, all of the times Sam felt empty rather than whole.

He saw that time he was shot only months prior, those eyes that had starred right back and still had suffocated him, leaving him for dead. The thought of abruptly leaving Dean, never to know the goodness that he provided for Sam, never thanking him for all that he had.

Dean raised Sam and Sam could not tell him how proud he was of them, proud to be his little brother. He felt a tear drop down his cheek, trail down his neck and dropped to the ground.

Sam felt broken.

"I'll be back," Lucifer said, "need some grub," He added before Sam could clearly catch what he said.

Cesar saw Jesse's flashlight before he saw him, and furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Hey, guys. This is Ranger Ben Walker, saw him on my way to the car. He has an emergency kit with him," Jesse said with a grin. The Ranger walked behind him, a small grin on his face and greeted them with a tip of his cap.

"Gentlemen," He said. "Ranger," Dean and Cesar said in unison. He rested on one knee next to Dean, Cesar flashed his light towards Dean's face, Dean squinted and looked away.

"Let me take a look here," the Ranger took out some gloves, and unfolded the kit. "Ouch, thats one nasty cut you got there," he nodded at it for reference. "Yeah, I just need to clean it and bandage it up," Dean suggested.

"Yes, sir. But you might need stitches, we'll bandage it up for now, and when we get you guys back down I'll send someone to pick you up," He said opening up a gauze packet.

"What? No, I'm not leaving," Dean said looked at the Ranger with a stern set of eyes.

"What do you mean? We have to leave. No one stays out here this late. Not these neck of the woods." He said with a chuckle, thinking Dean was joking. He unscrewed the rubbing alcohol and dabbed some on the gauze, he was going to clean Dean's cut, but Dean backed out. "No, no I can't leave."

"Well that's just not an option, sir." He said grabbing Dean's face.

"Get off me," Dean batted away the Rangers arm. He looked stunned, then turned angry.

"Dean," Cesar pleaded. "What? No! No, Cesar. I am not leaving my brother."

"Listen, Dean. I'm sorry about your brother. I'll call for some backup, but I can't let you guys go out there by yourselves. Its way too dangerous." He scuffed.

"Then come with us," Dean offered. "Dean," Jesse and Cesar said at once.

The Ranger looked scared, but then tried to put up a stronger front.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure. Let's just cover that up, and we'll get going," he said shakily.

Dean was angry, he wanted to find Sam and get the hell out of these woods. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was so damn terrified that he felt he might burst out from this anxiety induced fright.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Scene 7~~~~

Sam came to when he heard something bang on the table. He looked up, a shiver ran over his body. Not only was he freezing, but there was a dead bear staring at him.

"Isn't she gorgeous, aye Sammy boy?" Lucifer said with a clap and a smile.

Sam looked between the bear and Lucifer, working up the courage to say something.

"What do you what with me, you pr—" before he could finish his question, Lucifer lunged at him and slapped him square across his face. Blood pooled in his mouth, Sam spit it out.

"Don't call me names, Sam. That's rude," Lucifer said ringing his hands. He groaned angrily, then went back to the bear and took a huge bite out of it. A menacing laugh racked in his throat. Blood covered his face and hands, reaching down to his elbows.

Sam looked away, his eyes veered to his right. On the wall he saw a rack of keys lined from smallest to biggest. The second to last looked to be the one for Sam's chains. He tried to plan something out, tried to formulate a plan to get out. He desperately wanted to put his arms down, they began to ache and his palms fell asleep, he looked up to see raw, bloody flesh around his wrists. He sighed in pain, "all hope was lost," he thought.

The four of them walked in silence, Dean right behind the Ranger, he looked at any details that could lead back to Sam or to the thing that took Sam.

A rustling could be heard only a few feet away from them. They stopped dead in their tracks aimed their flashlights and guns to it. It scurried off, they sighed in relief when they saw it was a rabbit.

Cesar and Jesse rung out the ache in their neck, stretched out their backs, the Ranger took a sip out of his water bottle.

"Look Dean, we've been searching for a long time, we've gone too far. We need to go back, this time it is not an option. With or without you, I am taking them back," the Ranger said. Turning back.

Dean shook his head, his face was stern, angry, loosing hope. He repositioned the gun, and kept walking.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Dean, just you wait," Cesar said grabbing at Dean's shoulder. "No, Cesar. I've had enough! I AM NOT LEAVING SAM. Leave if you want to, but I am not going." He said with such determination, ferocity, and protectiveness. This was Sam, Dean was willing to walk to the ends of the Earth to find his missing brother. This is not where they leave each other, this is not how. He will not accept that.

"Dean, we will find Sam. I don't know how we'll find him, but I promise you we will," Cesar said with a shaky voice. "No, you don't understand that Sam's my responsibility. Always has been since day one. I will not give up on him, we've been through way too much to just end it like this! I'm going to find him alive!" He said trying to control himself, but only anger spoke.

"Dean, I'm sorry but," Cesar said looking away, then punched Dean, knocking him out.

"Cesar! What the hell!" Jesse said pushing him.

"I'm sorry. I had to. He's going to get hurt, or worse, killed. He can get us killed,"

"Yeah, I get that, but thats not the way to do it."

"There is no other way to do it! He is angry and it will eat him alive. We'll get him back to the car and the Ranger will take over, they can send for a search party."

Jesse only nodded in agreement. Cesar grabbed Dean's arms, Jesse grabbed his feet. They carried Dean the two miles back to their car.

Sam once more thought through his plan. He went over each detail, then went over it again, he though of every outcome that could unfold if he continued with his plan. He though about everything that can go wrong, then he would take action.

He saw that one long chain was connected at either ends of the cave, then another chain was looped around and was nailed into a top part of the cave. All Sam had to do was to swing his legs around the chain and climb to the right end of the longer chain. Then he could reach for the key with his foot, he would rest his feet on the wall of the cave an reach for the key with his mouth. Then he would transfer the key from his mouth to his hand and unlock himself from the chains.

Sam heard Lucifer come back, he was now wearing the bear around his shoulders showing it off to Sam. "How do you like it, Sammy?" He said twirling. Sam kept silent.

"Oh where are my manners, you must be hungry, huh?" He placed his hands on his hips.

Sam slowly nodded unsure of whether or not to. "I'll go fix you up something… Well something kinda gross, but it'll be fun… for me." He said leaving once more.

Sam then took his shot, he wrapped his hands around the chains around his wrist and lifted himself to wrap his feet around the horizontal line of chain. He suppressed a yelp as his ribs cried out with pain. He scooted himself and made it to the end. He rested his right foot on the wall of the cave, and swung himself to try to reach the key. He was so close, but it was still a little too far out. He let go of the extra chain that deprived his hands of oxygen, and swung more. he felt his wrists' cuts start to open, they bled down his arms and with one final push he made it and got the key in-between his toes.

He then rested his left ankle atop his right knee and forced himself to reach for the key with his mouth, his ribs screaming in pain. right before he thought he would give up, he was able to reach the key and clenched his teeth around the small key.

He clutched the key there in his mouth and maneuvered his way back to the spot he was hanging from. He heard Lucifer coming back so Sam placed the entire key in his mouth, below his tongue.

"Here we go, Sammy," Lucifer said bringing a tray of raw, uncooked organs. From what he could tell it was from the bear earlier that night. His stomach groaned in disgust. Lucifer grabbed fork full of liver, and was making airplane noises as he was bringing the fork to Sam's lips. Sam panicked and kicked the tray in Lucifers face, Sam spat at him.

"Look what you did!" Lucifer angrily yelled at Sam, veins protruded his skin. He screamed in anger, and repeatedly punched Sam in the side, both sides, his cracked ribs taking brutal punishment as Sam silently let tears fall from his eyes.

Lucifer finally calmed down and looked at his bloodied knuckles, he readjusted his clothes and excused himself.

Sam quickly spit out the key, saw there was blood and realized that he had been biting down on it to keep himself from screaming out in pain, revealing his plan.

He brought it out as much has he could and reached it out to his left hand, trying desperately to reach for it. He felt as if his arm would explode, he felt the cuts in his wrists begin to open wider with each exasperated reach.

[6106 words]

Finally, with a stroke of luck the key reached his finger tips, and he placed it into his left hand. He nervously, painfully tried to unlock himself from the tight grip of the chains. He saw that each hand had its own set of chains, which meant that there were two locks to set free. The lock had been higher than where he hanged, his muscles ached…. but he heard heavy footsteps getting closer, he worked faster.

Sam finally managed to get his right arm free, with no strength left in him, he dangled with one arm, he felt his left shoulder, elbow, and wrist feel as if knives were stabbing at them. He had tried to pull himself up, but heard Lucifer make a low growl. He was getting closer, but still needed to get his left arm free. With an adrenaline rush focusing in on him he held onto the chain with his left hand and steadied himself enough to reach his right hand next to the lock.

Lucifer came in whistling, Sam struggled to get the key in. Lucifer stopped when he saw Sam had one free arm out of a chain that now laid on the floor.

"Hey!" Lucifer said making a mad dash to Sam.

Dean woke up in the back seat of his Impala, a bandage on his face, and leaks of an early morning clouded the sky. There was still no sign of the sun, but the sky was lighter than the depths of the night, fog rolled out and met with the trees in the forest. Dean ached, but felt fine, then he remembered.

Sam was still missing, he was still gone and Dean was back in his car, safe. He opened the door and opened the trunk, took out a couple of guns, and closed the trunk, he was met with Cesar. Cesar put his hands out in surrender, in defeat.

"Hey, look Dean, I'm sorry for knocking ya out, but we couldn't risk it. Please… Please just try to understand," he said trying to plea for forgiveness, or pure understanding.

"I'm not gonna hit you, calm down. I'm going back out, my mind is cleared and I just want Sammy back home, safe and sound." Dean walked passed him, eyebrows set sternly.

"Yeah, about that Dean," Cesar chased after him. "Look, Dean. Theres no easy way of saying this," he said coming around Dean to stop him in his tracks. "Just say it, Cesar." Dean said angrily.

"Uh, well, I mean, it isn't the worst news, but it isn't great," Cesar stalled. They stopped walking.

"What, Cesar?!" Dean said impatiently. "Dean," Cesar placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They've stopped looking for Sam. It's been over 18 hours and there hasn't been any signs of him or- or… a body. Theres too much ground to cover… No one ever survives the night in the area where we last saw Sam. They say that 97 percent of people who get lost in those neck of the woods never come back, even experienced hikers don't go there and come back. I'm… I'm so sorry, Dean. So incredibly sorry." Cesar let go of Dean's shoulder, bowed his head in defeat and remorse.

Dean saw four park rangers and Jesse return. There eyes never met Dean's, they looked at their feet in solemn remorse. There were more rangers that came out from the woods, many police officers came too, all taking their hats off, in respect for Dean.

"It's never easy to say this, son, but it's time we say our goodbyes. A rescue crew will send out a body retrieval later today, when the sun is at it's highest point." An older Ranger said, he looked to be in his late 50's, the comfort of him calling Dean 'son' struck him with sudden comfort and he tried not to break down in tears.

Jesse came over to him, handed him a bloodied wallet, "I'm sorry, Dean. Truly." It was Sam's wallet. He opened it up to see cash, credit cards, a drivers license, and a picture poking out from it. It was of him and Dean. Sam was four at the time, Dean carried him on his back, they were going pumpkin patch picking with their dad for the first time since their mother had passed away. It brought a sorrow smile to his face, tears fell freely from his eyes. He looked up, and tried to compose himself, but felt his heart ache anew pain. He allowed it to move him.

Lucifer tackled Sam, Sam's back collided with the caves wall behind him, ridges curved the cave, sharp edges scratched at his raw, unclothed body. Sam cried out in pain, but managed to knee Lucifer giving him time to look up at the lock and memorize the movements needed to escape.

Lucifer, red hot anger scourging his veins, had powerfully connected his fist with Sam's ribs, breaking one. Sam closed his eyes, a new pain surfaced, placed itself in his body, racking him and breaking him in more than one way.

Lucifer hung to Sam's bloodied, broken torso, Sam still fought to get the key in the lock, finally with a swing he managed to get the key in the lock. He looked back down at Lucifer, who was punching at Sam's chest.

It felt as if it was in slow motion, Sam's fear had been heightened times ten, his heart was beating so fast that he can feel its pulsing against his chest, and on his neck. Each breath felt stuffed, it felt robbed, it felt weak. Sam can feel himself wanting to give up, he didn't see the point in fighting him off. But with each punch landing, it was a new bruise that reminded him he is alive right now. And right now is all he has.

Just like that Sam was able to free his leg, knocking Lucifer off balance. Sam swiftly landed his foot on Lucifers knee, dislocating it. He came crashing down, in pain, a psychotic screaming echoed in the cave. Sam turned the key and fell to his knees. He quickly shot up and made a dash for the entrance to the cave.

Lucifer had gotten himself up as well, he took a surprise leap on Sam as he found his flannel that was hanging on a carved part of the caves wall. Sam came down, Lucifer on top of him.

"Just like the olden times, aye Sammy," Lucifer menacingly whispered, licking his lips. He placed his hands around Sam's throat, Sam grabbed at Lucifers shoulders trying to pry him off. They rolled around, punches being thrown, at one point Sam had gotten a round of punches, landing left and right, barely making a dent in Lucifer, this only spurred more excitement. Lucifer laughed at Sam's pain. Lucifer had grabbed Sam's left leg, elbowed and punched his way into Sam's inner thigh, and knee. Sam felt the tearing, tears welded his eyes. He was overwhelmed with pain and suffering.

Sam looked to his right, saw the broken metal rod that Lucifer had burned Sam with, he grabbed for it while Lucifer still punched at Sam's face. Right when he lunged back to take in another stride was when Sam pierced Lucifers body. Blood spurted out of his mouth, a choking sound gurgled in his throat. Sam starred in awe. He crawled away from his body, and ran out of the cave just as Lucifer pulled the rod out of his body and got back up, chasing after Sam.

Sam ran as fast as he could to the other end of the cave. When he came to it, he heard and saw the stream of water that he saw all those hours ago. He knew if he followed it, it will lead him back to Dean, back to safety.

He ran. He ran tiredly, he ran in pain, he rain even though his lungs ached his flannel still clutched in his hand.

He came to a tree with a trunk so wide he stopped to rest on it, feeling it was the safest spot to hide from Lucifer. The rain was pouring now, every inch of him shivered, ached with pain, tiredness. He just wanted to sleep. He wrapped the flannel around him feeling a sting on his back, he got his arms through the sleeves, and buttoned up his shirt. His breathing kept at a steady, fast pace. He couldn't quite settle his breathing, or heart rate, he didn't try, he just accepted its quickness, the uncomfortable ache it brought him, but allowed for it to remind him of the second chance he got of living. He hoped he could see his brother one last time, just in case he is found by Lucifer, or if he dies from exhaustion. He tried to keep optimistic, but pessimism was so much easier to execute— he chose to live for Dean, and hoped against hope to see him once more.

Jesse and Cesar stood there, arms crossed, a cold cup of coffee in their hands.

"Should we say something?" Jesse said, putting the cup of coffee on the hood of their truck.

"No," Cesar said cracking his neck, stretching out the strains that pulled at his tiresome body.

"What? Why not? Cesar, its been 2 hours. We need to get inside," Jesse said turning to face Cesar, his back to Dean.

"I can hear you," Dean said quietly, somberly.

They looked down, then looked at each other. Jesse bit his lip in contemplation, he rubbed at his temples, then took a big breathe through his nose, let out through his lips.

He tapped at his thighs, then slowly walked over to Dean. "Jess," Cesar said, stopping him from going over to Dean.

"We need to say something," he said flustered.

"No, we don't need to do anything. He's just lost his brother. He needs his space, he needs quiet." Cesar said his eyes still focused on the back of Deans head.

Dean had been sitting on a tree trunk that served as a seat for the entrance of the forests trails. The police and park rangers has packed up their investigation and left about 2 hours ago, leaving Dean to grieve on his own. He welcomed the cold as he sat on the tree, allowing each rain drop remind him of the terrible pain Sam must have gone through all those hours ago. He had been reminded of the good, the bad, the ugly, and the most beautiful moments he and his brother shared.

He thought of the times he and Sam took a beating, dying, watching each other die. There were moments he absolutely admired the sacrificial burden Sam could always take on. There were times that Dean could remember the horrific pain Sam was in, but never admitted to it, let alone allow it to consume him. He carried a ton of baggage on his shoulders, but never gave it the power to weigh him down. Sure he had his breaking points, but he always got back up. He was a fighter, and for that he was proud to be Sam Winchester's big brother. He was proud of each accomplishment they added to their laundry list of adventures of ups and downs.

He was sick to his stomach to think that he could never burry or have a proper hunters burial for his brother. He would never find a body, remnants of a body, never would see that red flannel, brown coat, or tan boots ever again. He would never see Sam's smile again, he would never hear his laugh, never see him pick off the pickles in his hamburgers and be appreciative when he leaves his fries for Dean to eat. He would never see Sam get drunk off of one shot of tequila. Would never see him be awkward around pretty girls. Would never see Sam get giddy around dogs, would never here him complain about not having a dog.

They would never argue about who gets the pink toothbrush in the two-pack, or about whose turn it is to pick the restaurant. He'd never play rock-paper-scissors with him again.

Dean felt so broken in those hours he spend reminiscing of the things he could never do the same because he would never see Sammy again.

He thought that if he'd just call Cas, or his mom— oh God his mom. How was he going to tell her?…

If he could just call Cas and tell him to find him, heal him, revive him, whatever it took to get him back. He stopped sulking, he got his cellphone out, dialed in Cas's number and waiting for him to pick up.

All he heard was a voicemail, he tried again and again and again… still the same responses. He screamed in defeat, punched a nearby tree. Screamed again at the pain from his knuckles for punching a damn tree.

"I'm going back out there… Don't try to stop me." Dean said walking into the torturous forest.

~~~~Scene 8~~~~

Sam had been resting on that tree for nearly an hour when he can hear rustling right behind him. He had been so turned around that he strayed away from the stream. No idea how to or where to find it again. It sounded like a set of feet quickly making their way over to where Sam lay. He opened his eyes, and crouched ready to sprint his way out, hopefully finding his way out the woods period. He tried listening in on the source of the noise, he steadied the pace of his heart beat and breathing.

"Come on out Sammy," Lucifer heaved. His voice sounded low, gravely, changing. It set Sam back, his senses were heightened, but he was still exhausted, so he decided to quickly focus in on himself and ran as quickly as he possible could.

Lucifer laughed in triumph that he found him, and scurried after him. His skin began pealing, his voice was strained lower, a growl surfaced.

Sam dashed through the lines of trees trying to find any sign of help. His throat hurt so much he though he might not ever be able to speak again, or breath properly.

He finally had made it back to the stream, knowing now that the sun was setting behind it that he needed to head east in order to get back to the car. He decided to make his way down the stream and take a sip of water, or he will for sure collapse.

He had taken big gulps, digging his hands and face into the water, its cool temperature settled in Sam's cuts and gave them a sting. He then heard a branch crack under the weight of something or someone to his right. He stop suddenly and saw it was Lucifer. He had been trying to sneak up on Sam, but had been caught, he stood up straight shrugged in defeat pursed his lips, "oh, well you got me, Sam," he said.

His foot had slipped on a wet stick, his foot landed in the water, he yelped in pain and went to grab at his hurting ankle. Sam realized then that it was not Lucifer, it was another monster entirely, water had seemed to be poisonous to him. He grew even more confused when he remembered that the monster had been out here all this time- in the rain. But this thought was put to the side when he knew what he had to do. Sam looked down, slowly backed away from It. Then, without warning, he lunged forward at It and together they splashed into the water. By the force of the current, they had floated to the end of the stream, and were forced into this larger river.

"Okay," Cesar said, shouldering his gun. He gestured for Jesse to follow them, and together they went with Dean without argument knowing they had to help their friend out.

They walked in silence for several yards, they would stop to look at their compass, to rest their feet, to drink some water, to call out for Sam. Every so often they would hear the rustling of an animal, and would hope it could have been Sam.

They felt as if all was lost, but then they heard it. It was a faint, but steady screaming. There was a storm forming above them so the wind could have carried it from any direction, Dean would turn in circles trying to focus his hearing to see if he could pinpoint any direction.

Then it came again, from his far right. It was shrieking sound, something he didn't think his brother was capable of making, he worried it wasn't his brother, but followed it anyways. The screaming was getting stronger, he was getting closer to it. Dean started to run. Jesse and Cesar hot on his heals.

The three men cam to a ledge, down below their was a stream that lead to a river, the current was strong enough that he could here it from a few yards back. Dean had been searching frantically for the source of the screaming, his eye would land on fallen tree branches, rocks, thinking it was a human, thinking it was his brother.

"There," Cesar said pointing to his left. There was someone there struggling to keep above the surface. Then a couple of arms would reach up above his head and drag back down under the current.

"I brought a walkie-talkie, the ranger gave it to me. I'll call for help." Jesse said.

Sam was struggling to keep Lucifer- the monster- under the current. The Thing had been fighting with all its strength, and even in it's weakened state, it was still ten times stronger than Sam would ever be on a good day. The Thing would kick Sam in the ribs, Sam would yelp out, it would be muffled since he was under water. Sam grabbed at it's arms, but the thing continued to kick Sam further down in the water.

The water had been shallow enough that it wasn't long before they were both at the bottom, Sam's back and sides would scratch at the bottom of the stream. Sam had been under for nearly more than three minutes, he knew that he's never held his breath for this long and struggled to maintain his grasp on It, but tried with all his might.

Then from above him he saw a shadow dive in, Sam gave in. He let go of the thing, saw it rise to the surface and felt himself go unconscious.

"I'm going in," Dean said taking off his shoes, shirt, and pants.

"Dean, maybe we should wait for someone," Cesar said following Dean down the hill and to the stream.

"I've waited long enough, it could be my brother," Dean argued.

Once Dean got close enough to the water he could make out a face, and it surprised him, his heart rate jumped. Shiver ran up his spine, he took a deep breath and dove into the cold, frigid water.

He swam over to him, he saw his skin started to rot off his face, pieces of it floated in the water surround him. Down below he saw someone, recognized that red flannel. He looked back up and punched Lucifer.

"Hey, now. That's no way to greet an old pal," just then the figure changed to Cain. Dean was confused, he floated there a mere six inches from a man he hadn't seen in over two years. Cain grabbed at Dean's throat and started to choke him, the sheer force had caught him off guard and they went under the water. Once he surfaced, he heard a gun shot sound, and blood spattered on his face, as Cain's head had been whipped back, a bullet burrowed into the left side of his face, he looked back up to see Cesar lower his gun, gave a slight nod and smiled at Dean, he then pried Cain's dead hands off from around his shoulders and watched as he was carried away by the current.

In a split second Dean went under the water trying to find Sam. The water was murky, but he knew his brother rested here at the bottom. He reached about 10 feet under the water, every so often he would need to go back to the surface in order to grasp another gulp of air. When he finally saw a lifeless body floating he grabbed at his arms and wrapped his them around his chest. He swam as fast as he could back to the surface, once he broke the surface he took in a big gulp of air. Sam's head lulled back, his lips were blue, his face pale, his eyes closed.

He swam to the edge of the water, he crawled out, and grabbed Sam by the shoulders and dragged his the rest of the way up the shore of the river.

He rested his ear to his chest, he closed his eyes focusing, he heard no heart beat. There was no breathing patterns either, Sam was unresponsive.

Dean placed his hands on Sam's chest and started compressions, he counted to 30, then stopped and placed his mouth over Sam's pumping air into his lungs, "I sure hope you don't remember this Sammy," Dean joked, letting out a strained laugh.

He went back to the 30 compressions, gave two more breathes, back to the 30 and back the the breathes. Dean continued this for two more minutes, then finally, with every cell in Dean's body relieved, Sam coughed up some of the river water.

"Oh, thank God, Sammy," Dean hugged Sam, who was still struggling to get air correctly circulating through his lungs. rested his cheek on Dean's shoulder, holding onto Dean's elbow so tightly he could feel his finger nails digging into his inner elbow.

"Thought I lost you there," Dean said into Sam's hair. Sam began to weep, all the fear had left him and all the was left in him was a broken, hollowed out shell. He felt this familiar feeling from when he returned from hell, only this time he knew his soul was intact which made this 100 times more difficult and all that more painful.

Sam refused to let go of Dean, he held on to him in fear of losing him, of losing this moment. He cried profusely, cried because he had not allowed for fear, hopelessness, or deepened sadness overwhelm as much as it had this day. He had always known his own strength, knew that he could conquer anything, but for some reason, a reason unknown to him, he had broken under the pressure of this hideous monster. So he let go, not of his brother, but of himself. He allowed Dean to hold him together, to be his anchor that weighs him back down to Earth, to home.

"I'm here, Sammy," Dean rocked them. "I've got ya little brother… I've got ya. Let it out, I'm here now," Sam coughed out more water, shivered as rain slowly poured around them.

"I'm here," Dean held the back of Sam's head, holding him up.

Cesar came around and wrapped a blanket around Dean, Jesse came around to wrap another around Sam. Sam clutched Dean a little tighter, afraid that the monster could transform into anyone else. But not his brother, Sam knew Deans touch, knew his voice, knew that this was his brother, this is his only certainty that he knows in his life. He knows Dean more so than he knows his own self.

"It's okay, Sam," Dean wrapped his arms around Sam still holding the blanket up for the both of them. "Dean," Cesar said looking at Sam's torn up flannel, cuts and bruises peaking out of it. Dean couldn't see the damage from where he was hugging Sam, but slowly moved his hand down to touch at the cut, Sam winced. Dean placed is hand over the cut over his ribs, felt blood pool out of it, "ow," Sam whimpered.

"Sorry, buddy. You've got a nasty cut there," he pulled away from Sam, "let me take a look at that." Sam looked down and opened his shirt revealing his bare, decorated chest filled with cuts, bruises, dried blood, fresh blood, burn marks, rashes from infection. Dean's breath hitched, his face faltered, but then he set his face to be strong, brave so that Sam doesn't worry.

"Okay, just lay here," Dean said placing his own blanket atop of Sam's, he laid down confused, worried, but allowed for the blankets to comfort him.

Dean followed Cesar and Jesse a little ways up from the shore of the lake, Cesar handed Dean back his clothes, Dean placed them back on his body.

"What's going on? Where are the rangers?" Dean said, pulling up his pants, then buttoned up his flannel. "They're not coming," Jesse said angered. "Wha-… The hell they're not! Let me talk to them," Dean said putting his jacket back on as rain only replaced the warmth it provided as a rainfall began to fall every so often, then would lighten up. "Dean, I've already told them we found him, we just need some help getting back," Dean nodded in agreement, then nodded in disappointment. "Yeah, no, no see, Sam can't walk. We need to get one of those stretchers out here to carry him out," Dean said, fists clenched.

"Dean… They aren't coming," Jesse said sadly. There was a pause, a pregnant silence.

"Fine. We'll carry him ourselves then." Dean said walking back to Sam, "I want their asses fired," he mumbled more to himself.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said crouching down to him, placed a hand on his shoulder. He continued to shiver, it only got stronger, struggled to keep the pain down, but every so often he would grunt in pain. He strained to let out steady puffs of breath, with ever shiver, his ribs pegged more pain.

"D-D-Dean, when can we- when can we l-l-leave?" Sam choked out. "We're leaving right now, buddy. Can you stand?" Dean said holding on to Sam's elbow.

"Y-yeah, yeah," Sam said getting up. He yelled out in pain, felt his shoulder pop out as he remembered dangling there with one arm as his body hung from a single chain attached to the top of the cave where he was once held captive only hours ago; he struggled to breathe in. His chest constricted in pain, in fear of allowing the pain to consume him whole. He breathed through it.

"Okay, I've gotcha Sammy, I'll carry you out if I have to, okay?" Dean said allowing for Sam to lean on him. Sam nodded, and they walked out of the woods.

~~~~Scene 9~~~~

At some points Sam could not keep his eyes opened, they would rest at a tree, Sam completely exhausted, he felt something drip down his chin, he though it was saliva until he tasted the metallic, thickness of it. It was blood, he coughed some more up, Dean's worry spiked. He picked him back up, "Okay come on lets get moving," He half carried Sam out, Sam dragged himself the rest of the way out.

Before they could hear anything, they saw the lights of police cars. The red and blue siren lights turning in a circular motion, casting shadows on the trees. Sam could no longer hold on. Maybe because he knew they were safe, maybe because his body was at it's breaking point, maybe because he trusted his brother with all his heart, by any circumstance, Sam passed out.

Dean knew they were only yards away from safety, Cesar and Jesse came around Sam, ready to grab him and carry him out. Dean stopped them, "No. I'll carry him," he said knowing this felt more his job to do- after all he is Dean Winchester protecter of his little brother. He would forever look out for his brother.

He carried him bridal style because of his ribs. Sam's right arm wrapped around Dean's neck, the other lay limply to the side, his head lulled back. Jesse helped to support his back, Cesar came around and with one hand held Sam's neck, the other supported Dean's back.

— —

It was as if it was in slow motion that the three of them walked out of that forest, but four men survived through it.

It was as if it was in slow motion that EMT's came running to Dean, and together they lowered Sam down and got to working.

"We were wrong to leave you out there," the older ranger said coming over to Dean, "our deepest apologies." He said bowing his head in shame.

"I found him," Dean said raspy voice clinging to his weakened body. "I found him," he repeated angrily, emphasizing the 'I'. "You sure did, son." He said with a sincere smile, he patted his shoulder, "you found him."

"That's right. All by myself," Dean said, tears threatening to spill over his red cheeks. "You did," the ranger agreed. "I-I" Dean choked out, "I…found… Sam," he cried. Dean did not allow for his sorrows to take over his emotions, but he did allow for tears to fall. His voice shook, his heart ached. "That's alright," the older gentleman said, patting Dean's arm, he grabbed his neck patted it as he pulled him in for a hug. "You're alright," he said wrapping his arms around Dead, patting his back.

Dean cried softly as he looked over his shoulder, saw EMT's shock Sam back to life. He let go of the ranger, ran over to Sam.

"What happened?" He demanded. "We lost him, but we've got a pulse back. Excuse us, we got to get him to the hospital," one EMT said, moving Dean aside to get Sam on the gurney, and loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm coming with him," Dean said following them. "You family?" He asked. "I'm his brother." He said. The EMT contemplated this, Dean thought quickly then added, "I'm all he's got," the EMT nodded and allowed for him to sit in the back with them.

"Oh wait," he took out his keys, handed them to Cesar, "Can you…?" he was about to ask. "Don't worry, I'll meet you there." He said as the EMT closed the back of the door. And they drove off.

— — —

"We've got a mid to late 30's male—"

"He's 33."

"Right… We've got a 33 year old male, lacerations to his face, arms, chest, abdomen, and right knee. At least 3 broken ribs, I count for 4 cracked ribs- left side, uneven breathing patterns, fractured left clavicle, and left wrist. Possible concussion, severe hypothermia, BP reading 90/60, -Jesus-." The EMT spoke into the radio, he continued to rally the laundry list of injuries that Sam had endured, but it slowly was slipping Dean's memory, as he zoned out, exhaustion overwhelmed him.

He closed his eyes, but opened them once more when he felt a pressure on his right arm decrease. He looked down and saw the EMT, his ID card read Andrew—James Gillies, had taken his blood pressure.

"It's a little high, but thats expected in these types of trauma cases," he said placing the arm band back in its container. Dean looked at him confused, but thankful.

"It's my job to care for everyone… You passed out there for a second, just need to make sure you were alright." He said with a slight smile, Dean returned it. He looked down at Sam, his skin was pale, lips blue. They had wrapped him in a blanket that looked like tin foil, Dean smiled at this remembering the time he made Sam a tin foil hat when they were little.

"How is he?" Dean said not taking his eyes off from his frail brothers body.

"He's hanging on," Andrew said, checking Sam's vitals, he took out a bottle that contained a clear liquid substance, he held it up to the light, took a needle to it and extracted its contents, he then pumped into an IV that was connected to Sam's right arm.

"He's in some pain, just gonna give him some morphine," Andrew rid of the vial and its needle into the waste basket beside him.

"Thank you, Andrew," Dean said resting his head back, placing his hand on Sam's left forearm.

"Call me AJ, everyone does," he said with a smile, as he discarded his gloves in the same waste basket.

Dean smiled, "thanks, AJ." He closed his eyes, fingers rubbing soft circles on Sam's arm. He allowed for the soft, but slow beeping of Sam's heartbeat lull him off to a light doze.

— — — —

Dean came to when he heard a steady beep ring in his ears. He opened his eyes, looked down frantically as he saw AJ had been over Sam's body, pumping in another vial of clear liquid into the same IV line. He placed his hand on Sam's neck checking for a pulse, when he saw there was no difference, he threw the vial and needle quickly into the basket, and took out the paddles.

"He's systolic, I've gotta shock him again," he said. He took out these small pads, removed a plastic wrap from the back of the pads, he stuck one to Sam's left chest near his heart, the other just below his chest. An automatic voice said, "Reading vitals," then it beeped, "v-fib," was all it said. "Preparing to shock," it counted down from three, a beep rang out with each number, "clear." It shocked Sam, he jolted up for a brief second, then came back down.

"Reading vitals, stay clear," it said. Another three beeps and seconds went by, "vitals weak, preparing for another shock," it recharged right away, "clear," it once more shocked Sam. A steady pulse began to be read on the monitor.

"We've got a rhythm," AJ said, taking the pads of from his chest. "Its not strong, I don't like it, its too thready," AJ said as he took off the cap from another needle with his teeth, this one was already filled with a substance, "administering 1 milligram of epinephrine." He spit out the cap, and injected the medication in Sam's IV.

His heart rate picked up Dean let out a sigh of relief, never realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time. "We've got him," AJ reassured.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean held his head in his hands, he focused on the metal pattern of the floor of the ambulance. He would steady his breathing, then looked up at Sam, his eyes were veering left and right under his pink eyelids. A deep scrape had completely covered his chin, a deep cut was interrupting the hairs on his left eyebrow. Another ran the side of his temple on the same side. He has a bruise on the right side of his cheek that ran down his jaw. A couple of cuts on his ear, one small one on the side of his nose, he saw another that ran into his hairline on the left side of his face. His lower lip had a cut deep within the purple and blue bruised lips. His eyes followed down his neck, dirt clung to it, a few cuts lined his adams apple. There were wires lining his body, the blanket covered most of his wounds on his abdomen, but he saw his bare shoulder, deep purples circled and curled around his beaten and battered body.

He arms looked smaller, paler, weaker than when he last saw him— well over 24 hours ago. He saw his left had was hanging off from the side of the gurney, dirt underneath his fingernails, dried blood splattered on his fingers. He reached for Sam's hand, placed his in it and then rested it on his stomach. He rested his forehead gingerly on his upper arm, a single tear ran down his cheek, landed silently on the blanket, he allowed for the soft beeping of Sam's heart lull his to a calamity that felt so foreign to him now. He reached out with his right hand to rest atop of Sam's left shoulder, felt the cold underneath his fingertips, felt the wire that monitored his heart rate snake around his arms, felt the meek life underneath his touch. His brother was alive, for now he embraced every second of seeing his brother alive for just these moments before they came to a halt.

"Excuse me Dean, I'll need to get through here," AJ said as he stood up just as soon as the driver of the ambulance came around and opened the back doors, climbed in and unclipped Sam's gurney so as to take him inside the hospital. Dean moved to the side, heard a whimper escape Sam's lips. His forehead creased in confusion. "I'm right here, Sammy," Dean said hanging onto the top of Sam's gurney. "I'm right here."

They raced into the hospital, other doctors met him at the door, the paramedics and doctors exchanged information, they took vitals, began to unwrap him from the blankets, cut him out from the bandages, they transferred him from gurney to gurney, Dean watched as doctors frantically called out orders, as he stood in the back watching the chaos unfold.

He then heard a beeping, loud and fast, scary. He looked over and saw a red light was beeping on the same machine that was reading Sam's vitals. "He's in VTAC, get the paddles!" One doctor called out.

"Whats happening?" Dean said, getting closer to Sam. Doctors turned to him, noticing him for the first time. "Uh. sir. You can't be in here." A nurse said, holding Dean steady as he began to sway, watching doctors cut into Sam's chest, they used a tool to spread it open, he saw blood pour out of his brother, it splashed on the linoleum floor, staining it a deep red. A doctor had managed to get her hands inside of his chest with a tube in tow. "What are they doing to him?"

"Okay, sir. It's time to leave, you can't stay in here."

"He's my brother."

"I understand you're family, but we do not allow family in here right now. You need to wait in the waiting room. Katie, would you show him to the waiting room, please? Okay, uh, sir—?"

"Dean."

"Uh, Dean. This nurse will show you to the family waiting room where we will update you as soon as possible," she then gestured with her hand to where the nurse was and then to where they were heading.

~~~~Scene 10~~~~

A nurse had escorted Dean to a private waiting room just outside the emergency room of the hospital. There the nurse asked if he needed anything- water, coffee, something to eat. He said nothing, but veered his eyes to the water fountain across from him. The nurse took notice of this and went over to the water dispenser, took out a little foam cup, filled it up, and steadily walked back to Dean and handed him the cool, refreshing water.

"Thanks," he said quietly taking the cup and gulping it down.

"Do you need anything else?" She said with a smile. Dean once again did not say anything. He shook his head "no" and rested his elbows on his knees. The nurse contemplated going back to Sam, but knew someone needed to stay and watch over Dean, he was beginning to look frail and unstable. It would be irresponsible if she left him by himself. So she sat two seats over to Dean's left. She rubbed at her sore joints from working over a six hour shift, this being the first time she really sat down.

Dean watched her as she sighed in relief of being off her feet. She looked at Dean, "oh, sorry. Do you mind?" She said pointing down at her chair, asking if it was alright that she stayed in the room with him.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and settled for a small subtle smile and a head nod. She smiled back, "good," she said and grabbed for a magazine lazily placed on a coffee table across from her.

— — — — —

More than two hours had gone by when a doctor came walking out, slowly. He placed his bloodied gloves in a blue waste bin with a toxic symbol written on all sides. He rubbed the back of his neck, and readjusted his glasses.

"Dean?" He said placing his hand on his waist. Dean stood up.

"Well we're taking Sam into immediate emergency surgery. We need to fix a ruptured spleen, kidney, and perforated lung from the broken ribs. What this means is that this surgery is obviously very dangerous and life threatening. But we have some of the best doctors here at this hospital, so you don't need to worry about that. You just need to pray to God that he will make it through within the next 5 or so hours." He said placing a ginger hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked down at it.

"He's in good hands, Dean. Please don't feel like you've lost hope for him. He is very strong."

"I know." Dean said hoarsely.

The doctor— Dr. Olea said a sympathetic smile appeared on his face for a second, "yeah. I'm sure you do."

"I'll come back for you when the surgery is over." He said. He took a last look at Dean then looked at the nurse, smiled at her, nodded his head as a way of thanking her for keeping Dean company during this time. He left and Dean sat back down. His head once again in his hands that now rested on his knees, his back arching back into its common place that had grown accustomed to these past two hours.

— — — — —

Dean opened his eyes when he heard someone clear their throat. He immediately straightened up when he saw that it was the surgeon— Sam's surgeon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and placed his hands on either end of the arm rests on his chair, gearing himself to stand up. "No, no, don't get up." The doctor said as he sat next to Dean with a heavy sigh.

"So, how's Sam doing?" Dean asked as he settled back into his chair.

"Sam went through surgery well, but he has a long way to go. He suffered a lot of internal damage, some broken bones that needed some correcting, many wounds that went infected that I had to clean and fix. He is not near the edge of the woods— never mind out of them anytime soon… so we're looking at a very long road to recovery. But he is strong, Dean. Sam's a fighter, surprised he lasted through the surgery… one lucky kid." He said as he patted Dean's knee, "go see your brother." He said before standing up and escorting Dean to Sam's ICU room. "Thank you," Dean said with a smile.

They were walking in the hall when the doctor had stopped them.

"Dean, listen Sam is going to be hooked up to all sorts of wires and tubes and machines. It's gonna look a bit scary, he'll look weak, fragile, but he's your same brother. Just be prepared before you go in there and see him in that state." The doctor said as he took the scrub cap off from his head and was wringing it in his hands. He used his cap to lightly bat at Dean's shoulder, "take care, Dean." He said before smiling at him, comfortingly, and then he left. He left Dean there to prepare for what he was about to see. And it was true.

He walked into the room, two nurses were in there— one was writing something down on a clipboard, most likely taking down his vitals, another nurse was hooking up IV lines to the hooks of the IV stand. The one with the clipboard had looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi, can I help you?" She said gingerly to Dean who was cautiously walking into the room. He was taking in the scent of cleanliness, the foot of the bed had been lit from the light coming from the window across from the door. The curtains had been drawn closed, but a peak of sunlight had made its way into the room. He saw Sam lying there in the bed, his arms to his sides, dried blood still on his arms and neck. Now he had been wearing a hospital gown, a cannula tube was stuck in his nose, wires came from all over his body. There was a cast on his left hand, another wrap around his shoulder, securing his arm on his stomach because of his dislocated shoulder. He has a bandage around his forehead, another one on his chin. He had a lightly wrapped right ankle that was elevated with a pillow.

"Sir?" She said again.

"Uh, yeah sorry. This— this is my brother." He said tiredly.

"Oh, yeah I actually figured that," Dean looked at her puzzled. "You both have the same nose," she said using her pen to point to her own nose.

Dean nodded, in his mind he said, "right." But felt himself too tired to say anything to anyone.

"Okay well I'm finished here, I'll just leave you two alone. Press this button for anything, okay?" She said placing the clipboard on the end of the bed.

"Yeah. Thank you." He said sitting down on the chair beside Sam's bed, taking his good hand into his own.

"I'm here, buddy." He said squeezing his fingers.

— — — — —

It wasn't until the next morning when Dean had seen the nurse again. She had just put the clipboard back on the foot of the bed when Dean tried straightening his hair and jacket up. He was a bit embarrassed that this pretty nurse had been watching him sleep, looking like a mess. He quickly stood, and walked over to the sink in Sam's room taking the little paper cup from the side and pouring some water before sloshing it around in his mouth then spitting it out and turned around. He placed his hands on the end of the counter top, resting his back on it as well.

"Didn't mean to disturb you sleep, just needed to take Sam's vitals." She said shyly smiling at him.

Dean grinned back and nodded to her, "Oh yeah, no. Don't mind me, I'll… just… be- be over here." He said awkwardly.

The nurse smiled at him and scrunched her nose. "Right, well I've got rounds to do. I will see you later this afternoon?" she asked walking towards the door slowly. Dean looked at her and smirked, he nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," he said cooly, seductively smiling at the floor and giving her a grin.

"I mean I'll come back to change his IV lines, and I- I just assumed you would…" she bumped into a chair and laughs it off, "just assumed you would be here still." She finished.

"Oh, yeah… right…" Dean said embarrassed. He rubbed his face and walked over to Sam's bed as the nurse exited.

"Yeah, okay, bye." She said as she hurried out into the hall.

Dean huffed, closed his eyes and placed his hand over his eyes. "So stupid," he said resting his head on a clenched fist that rested on the arm rest of his chair.

"Classic Dean, always trying to pick up chicks," Sam said so softly that if it were in any other place you wouldn't even hear it. Dean quickly shot up, "Sam?" He said as he grabbed at Sam's right bicep. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "So loud, that hurts," he said hoarsely again.

Dean laughed at tears welted his eyes, "hey buddy, how you holding up?" He said softly.

Sam moaned, "tired," he whispered before his face rested again, his nose twitched a little as he became aware of the cannula that rested just below his nose.

"Yeah, yeah its okay rest, you've been through a lot, Sammy." Dean said as he gently rubbed Sam's shoulder.

Sam was already back asleep before Dean could rest all the way back into seat again. He had a small smile on his face as he watched Sam sleep. He was always fascinated with the way Sam slept. He sometimes sings in his sleep, he talks mostly, but on rare occasions he can see the ends of his eyebrows lift as he enters a dream state. Other times he sees his lips move as if he is having a silent conversation with someone in his dreams. He could sometimes see his arms move, as if he was running. But all these things were not evident at this moment. He laid so still, almost as if he was far too tired and fragile to move too much. This was a foreign concept to Dean to watch his brother peacefully sleep, not a single sound or movement come from his body. It was all too calm for him, he missed watching him twitch and snort in his sleep.


End file.
